


Doctor Sexy, M.D.

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [98]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Doctor Sexy's Sexiness, Doctor Sexy M.D., Doctor Who References, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel and Dean are fans, M/M, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel watch Doctor Sexy M.D. together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy, M.D.

“Oh fuck, look at how sexy he is,” Dean moans as he shovels a handful of garlic popcorn into his mouth.

 

“Mmmm, so sexy,” Gabriel agrees.

 

“Those cowboy boots...”

 

“That long, flowing hair that looks just like Sam’s...”

 

“Gross, dude,” Dean complains. “Ohhhhh, he’s speaking, shh!” They both lean forward while Doctor Sexy’s sensuous voice flows through the surround sound speakers. “I dare you to name a doctor sexier than Doctor Sexy,” Dean challenges.

 

Gabriel thinks for a minute. “Ten,” he decides.

 

“Ten _what?_ ” Dean asks.

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Shut up. The Tenth Doctor,” he explains.

 

“Doctor _Who_?” Dean asks, grinning.

 

“Exactly,” Gabriel says, snuggling closer to Dean and resting his head in the crook of Dean’s shoulder. “Now, shh, he’s about to kiss Doctor P.”

 

Doctor Sexy swoops down to kiss Doctor P and both Gabriel and Dean swoon. “So sexy,” Dean mummers, dabbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

 

“Too sexy,” Gabriel agrees. 


End file.
